His Master, Loving
by Bakanda-In-The-Impala
Summary: Our adorable young master longed to fulfill his childish urges and play in the snow. What was stopping him? Could a certain butler whisk him away into the Abyss of passion? (Lots of fluffy ness, Sebaciel 3)


**GAH! Finally I finished this damned story XD Okay, I enjoyed writing it, ye it took literally FOREVER to finish, with the holidays and all. Yes. I freaking started this BEFORE the holidays. Oh well, I just got lazy and I was also very busy as you may presume XD Well, enough of my jabbering, and without further ado, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR IT'S CHARACTERS I JUST SPEND MY FREETIME WRITING THIS STUFF AND HAVING NO LIFE ._. XD**

A slight sentimental feeling overcame my weak heart as I looked at the sight bestowed upon me. Small, soft, fragile wet crystals fell everywhere outside as I looked longingly outside my large windows in my office. An childish urge struck me to want to grab snow clothes and jump and completely cloak myself in the fluffy white abyss.

Snowy, winter days like these reminded me of when I was a younger version of myself, loving to play in the snow with my parents when they weren't busy with their daily lives. My father always being overrun with work pertaining to the Funtom Company. My mother tended to have a bit more time on her hands, but was usually busy with accompanying my father, or visiting various places in town to retrieve different items for the mansion.

My mother was a warm caring soul, never wanting to concern others, or put too much work on Tanaka, even if it was his job. She did very much enjoy spending time with me and her sister, my now deceased aunt, Angelina.

I closed my eye, thinking I should probably get back to my overflowing massive pile of papers I must attend to. I turned around in my chair, only to find a pair of crimson red eyes belonging to a butler dressed in black, smirk and all boring into my face. He must've been there for quite some time, though I had not heard the sneaky bastard enter at all.

My heartbeat quickened a bit and I faked an annoyed look, "What is it Sebastian? Have I not told you to KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING?"

I held my intensified glare as he sighed before responding, placing a hand over his heart, "My lord, I do apologize. Although may I ask as to why you are staring outside the window?"

I flushed red and quickly turned around in my chair, crossing my legs over each other. "I-I don't know what you are referring too, Sebastian."

I could feel that damned smirk of his burning holes directly into my heart, the wounds poking and puncturing at my soul. This is it, I have no plan, no escape for what could be coming next of my demonic butler.

The black haired came around my chair, a smile tugging at the corner of lips as he placed both hands on either side the leather arms. He reached and placed his porcelain white hand on my chin, firmly yet gently making me look him in the eyes.

Keeping eye contact, he gave me a toothy white grin before replying in a deep, seductive voice, "Oh no, Master I believe you are telling a lie to me, are you not? I have been on this Earth for many years, and I've known you for quite some time now, I've come to memorize your facial expressions and actions. So, young Master, do tell, why were you?"

I looked away to my shelves full of books, the curtains that cascaded down the sides of my windows, the patterns and designs on the soft carpets of my floors of my office, anywhere but his patronizing look. Then my attention was suddenly pulled from my trance as I heard the word I thought would never come from his mouth, "Ciel, look at me."

He never has once said my name, at least not directly to me, ever. I immediately turned to stare at my butler with wide eyes, a blush slowly creeping up, my face burning up more and more by the second of just looking at this beautiful, angelic man that belongs to me. I smiled ever so slightly at the thought of him being mine and mine alone.

I finally opened my mouth, my mind being so shocked that my voice came out into a whisper, "S-Sebastian...I-I was just thinking to myself about how much snow was falling outside, is there anything wrong with taking a break?"

His face inched closer to mine, and my heartbeat quickened, but he stopped about 2 centimeters away my lips. I opened my eye to his smirk of death, he was probably laughing at me because I had given in and closed my eye.

"Would you like to go play in the snow, my lord?"

I nodded slowly and he smiled, leaning in placing his lips upon mine. Sucking

all life force out of me with his sweet poison. I shakily brought my hands to his locks of black, threading my hands, tugging and pulling him closer to me. As his hands came to my face, caressing my cheeks softly, I was entranced by every minute of it.

Sebastian slid his tongue across my bottom lip, requesting for entrance, which I granted in an instant. A low moan of pleasure escaped from my mouth subconsciously, and I blushed hard at the sound. I felt him smile into the kiss, pulling back a second later, my eye fluttered open due to the lack of warmth.

Our eyes met, and he gave me a smirk that made me weak in the knees. "Shall I put you into appropriate clothing for outside?"

I glared and turned around in my chair, "Playing outside in the snow is for children, and I have lots of papers to attend to, Sebastian." The next thing I knew, I was whisked away into a pair of slender, long, arms. I was furious, because I was blushing as he did this, "Let me go this instant, have you forgotten your place?!"

"Of course not, my lord. You have been working very hard, for you deserve a break. I shall prepare clothing for you, and we will go out and enjoy ourselves in the snow, together." I flushed as he emphasized on, together.

I eventually gave in and leaned myself more into his chest as he carried me bridal style to the master suite that is, my room. On the walk down there, I began to let my mind wander back, remembering all of the times my raven haired demon has held me like this so carefully in his arms. Like I was fragile and could break easily upon an sudden movement. I closed my eye as waves of memories flooded my mind.

The time I had gotten "kidnapped" by that revolting foreign imbecile, Sebastian was the one carried me the whole way home. When I was pretty much forced to wear that...dress...because of Madam Red. I was, or I thought I was nearly raped by that Lord Druitt, my body shivers every time I think of the perverted, pompous bastard.

Many times before, have I been taken into my butler's arms. I feel as though, in a sense I somehow belong with him, he has made me feel much safer and secure, and as long as he's around, I won't be hurt again.

My train of thought broke as I realized that we had reached my chambers, Sebastian opened the large, ashen doors. He placed me on my bed, swiftly moving his legs back and forth as he made his way over my closet. I patiently waited, letting myself fall back onto the feather light comforter, my eyelid closing, long bangs falling over my face.

I cast my arm over my forehead, deciding to take a rest for about 5 minutes. That was, until about two minutes later, my butler returned with multiple articles of warm and fuzzy looking clothing.

I groaned as I sat up, slowly standing to my feet. I glanced at the pieces of different fabric items in his arms; a hat, a pair of dark blue gloves (naturally :D) , my black coat that had the blue bow tying it so the sides would stay together in the front, and some snow boots. I let him dress me in the warm clothing, my damned blush I always had on whenever the demon was in my presence came to me once again.

Our eyes met, and I snapped away from those piercing, seductive eyes. I couldn't bear to look at them, for each time I did, my body would overcome with an uncontrollable urge to kiss those soft lips senseless. He finished placing the clothes on me, and my next action surprised myself, as I grabbed him firmly by his collar with both my hands and crashed our lips together in a chaste, yet meaningful kiss.

I pulled away, blushing hard, and stammered, "I-I-I'm sorry. That was very uncalled for and disrespectful of me to invade your personal space, forgive me Sebastian." I started walking quickly away towards my door to escape from the deep shit hole that I had dug myself into.

Dammit it all! Why couldn't I have controlled myself? He's so tempting with everything he does, and my mind screams at me every time I even look at the man, to kiss him or show any kind of affection.

...What the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like some love-struck teenage girl or something. I am being absolutely ridiculous about my relationship with my demon butler. I am Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Company and the Phantomhive Manor. I shouldn't be distracting myself with these foolish thoughts for another man. What would my dear mother and father in heaven think?

These things lingered, swam and overpowered my mind as I made my way towards my door. As I reached to grasp the handle, he appeared before me, a dark expression cowering over his features. He firmly slammed his hand on the door, restricting me from doing anything that would cause me to get out of my chambers. I gulped and slowly backed away, staring at the tall, thin man before me.

"What do you think you're doing Sebastian? Please move away from the door and let me pass.", I said, mustering up all the pride I had left. I truly was a tad bit frightened, because I knew what my demon butler was capable of. What am I saying? I am his master, and my being in that particular position of authority, I am allowed to order him in any way I want as long as it doesn't interfere or break the rules of our contract.

He gave me a piercing stare, and slowly made his way towards me. "Master...I don't believe I agree with you not finishing what you started."

I was appalled. Sebastian was never this bold before. "Excuse me? Who do you think you're speaking to?" He was now in front of me, and he stopped, keeping a blank expression.

"My lord, if you will. I'd like to continue a bit...more.", his seductive tone sent a shiver down my spine. I blushed hard, clenching my fists together so hard I'm sure that the knuckles turned white. I love him don't I? Why do I always let my damned pride get in the way of when I want to speak my mind? I backed up against the wall and buried my face in my hands. I'm sure by now he could hear the racing beat of my heart.

I felt him place both cold, slender hands against my smaller ones, and I swore my heart was going to come right out of my chest. I swallowed down that lump in my throat, No, No I'm not going to cry, I told myself. Taken by those eyes of his, I hadn't noticed my hands were now pinned on either side of me against the wall.

He leaned in and so did I eventually, he stopped about two centimeters from my lips and whispered, "Show me that you love me, Ciel."

He then kissed me, his lips slowly moving perfectly with mine. One of my imprisoned hands broke free so he caressed one of my cheeks while I entangled my fingers in his locks of raven hair.

I opened my mouth slightly and his wet organ entered my moist cavern, exploring my mouth as if trying to memorize every detail. Our tongues battled for dominance which he of course won. He hand moved from my cheek to my neck, as he pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting us together. I had never felt so alive, so human, everywhere he touched it tingled with warmth.

His mouth moved down to my neck, kissing, licking, and sucking. I leaned my head back and moaned, "A-ah Sebastian...!"

These sensations he gave me would soon be the end of me, it was all too much, as he moved his other hand to my chest, feeling me up and down. My submissive-ness was making me flare with anger, yet I felt so much passion in my lungs and every breath I drew was love, I tucked away any stray thoughts of regret.

He retracted from my neck, my skin instantly missing the warmness and pleasurable sensation there. I grabbed his face with both my hands and leaned his face towards mine, connecting our lips once more in a softer, sweet kiss. I broke apart first and stared into his dark eyes, smiling slighty at him.

He returned the favor by taking my hand speaking in a low voice, "Now, shall we master?"

I nodded, feeling a bit childish for getting giddy about once again being able to muster up enough courage and express my feelings towards the man. I have incesently tried to show affection, yet every time I decide to, when he looks at me with that intoxicating gaze, I find myself unable to do anything. I let my goddamned pride get in the way of any of my actions and movements.

I held a firm grip on his gloved hand, anxiously waiting and trying not to lose my balance, seeing as how my mind was still a bit clouded from our heated session in my bedroom. We finally reached the front doors of the manor, and I drew in a shaky breath as my eyes took in the breathtaking sight before me.

The ground, the bushes, the trees, the gates, everything was covered from top to bottom in snow. I didn't mind the cold, then again I never did. I looked at my butler who was staring down at me, as if he had been for quite some time. I gave him a pleading look, begging to fulfill the urges bottled up inside my kindred spirit. He gave a curt nod, and I released my hand from his, edging closer to the first step that was covered in a fluffy, sparkling pillow.

I stood for a minute or so, then stepped forward, slowly walking down the steps and drinking in all of the beautiful features. I reached the bottom and retracted a dark blue gloved hand from the inside of my coat. I looked up and gasped lightly as I stared at the clear gray-ish white sky above me. The tiny crystals floating around me descended to the ground so softly, fulfilling the purpose of them to create a winter wonderland.

I could recall remembering when my mother would build a snowman with me in the front yard. No matter how unprofessional it might have seemed to my father's clients, neither he or anyone else in the mansion ever made comments of when it would be there, or when we would participate in war after wars of snowball fights. Those were some of the many things I missed of my younger childhood, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually had fun in the winter, since my parents tragic death.

I was completely speechless and overly excited, that I immediately ran and plopped myself in the snow. Filling myself completely with the cold, fluffy ice crystals, to my heart's content. I had never felt so much like a child again since forever, it seems like.

I spread my arms and legs apart widely, swishing them back and forth repeatedly. Creating the largest snow angel I was capable of. I sat up, greeted by my butler's angelic features, a shadow casting from behind his person, the sun setting behind. Standing up, looking into his eyes with anticipation, I saw a smile creeping onto his lips, a mixture of lust and amusement clouding around his pupils.

I tilted my head to the side, curiosity invading my mind as I wondered what thoughts could have possibly overcome him to show me such an expression, "What is it Sebastian?" 7

"Do tell me, what is that you humans find so brilliant about rolling around in snow and throwing balls of it at each other, and making large, round characters with it?"

For the first time in a long time, I truly smiled. "I'm not quite sure myself, Sebastian. Perhaps it brings children pleasure by allowing them to be able to hit their siblings or parents with snow and not get in trouble? Or we are amazed by how many interesting things a light, delicate frozen element is capable of. It brings a different kind of joy to each person, you wouldn't find the same answer from each person, because snow affects them in ways it doesn't to others. Be it from a close relationship or possibly even just it fills the voids in their hearts that others aren't able to."

Throughout my very long speech, Sebastian stood there quietly and, still, as if memorizing every word that came out of my mouth. After a little while, his mouth opened to speak, "I have to say, my lord, that has truly made me think more about humans in ways I wouldn't imagine."

Memories of my parents flooded me once again, this time tears pricked and threatened to spill out of both my eyes. Unable to control the salty liquid as it fell down the sides of my cheeks, I stared down at my feet, covering my unattractive face with my hands. I didn't dare look at Sebastian, afraid of his reaction to my weakness. I gasped as a pair of strong arms enveloped me, holding me gently as if I were glass.

I trembled and sobbed silently as he held me, confusion running through me of why I had gotten so emotional all of a sudden. I wrapped my arms around my butler, gripping his coat as if he could slip from my grasp at any moment. I hadn't cried in what seems forever to me, the feelings of depression must have been locked away in my heart, I kept them there and kept myself strong.

It felt as if all my pain I'd hidden away, suddenly released and I couldn't take it being bottled up anymore. I pulled away from Sebastian, raising my hands to wipe my eyes, dying of embarrassment.

"My lord, whatever was the matter?", I looked into his eyes, un-emotionless, filled with concern.

I held my gaze, "I..it was nothing. I had just thought of my parents, and got a little emotional is all. Please pay no mind." His look of disapproval showed he clearly wasn't buying my act.

"Ciel...I won't push you any further on the subject, but I will tell you that if you ever need me for anything, no matter how meaningless or childish it may seem to you, I will be there. To catch you when you fall, to comfort you in your darkest times of need, anything. My lone purpose in this world is to be by your side, forever." Shocked at his audacity, my heart swelled, filling up with the love I had for my butler.

I smiled and gained enough courage, swallowing my pride down, "Sebastian."

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head towards the side slightly, "Yes, my lord?"

"Kiss me, that's an order.", I responded in a strong voice, with a hint of mischievousness. Giving an evil smile, making his eye lines crease upwards, he leaned in and placed his tender, soft lips upon mine. I gasped at the beautiful sensation surging inside me completely.

I grinned and sneakily wrapped my arms around my precious lover's porcelain neck, our lips moving perfectly in synch with each other. In these cherished moments, I had searched deep within my soul, coming to a conclusion that I no longer sought-after revenging my deceased parents.

I now desired something I've been longing for my whole life, something I've incessantly craved for since the day Sebastian rescued me from that horrid, sickening prison. Something, I believe everyone eventually realizes they've needed, something so wonderful, tender, spontaneous, ignorant, passionate, and where ever it takes them.

...Love.


End file.
